Stop Dreaming!
by EchoKey
Summary: Tokiya comes home from one last Hayato concert to find his roommate asleep. No big deal, right? After taking a shower, it seems Otoya is running a fever, or having a nightmare? Whatever it is, it's bugging Tokiya, and the blue-haired idol is in for a big surprise when he goes to fix the problem. Contains very explicit yaoi: Don't like? Don't read!


Tokiya Ichinose stood at the door of the dorm he shared with Otoya Ittoki. It had been a long evening since he was asked to do at least one more Hayato concert before devoting himself completely to Starish. He obviously couldn't decline, as it was Haruka who had encouraged the suggestion. He hoped she enjoyed it but was also glad it was over.

As he entered the dorm, he first noticed that the television was on. It was set at the channel that had been showing Hayato's live concert earlier, confirming that annoying little Otoya had cared enough to watch his show.

The next thing he noticed was that the mentioned, spunky, red-headed roommate was fast asleep. That idiot! The concert didn't end until 3 am and he probably stayed up watching the whole thing. Considering that the TV and the lights were still on though, probably meant that Otoya had tried to stay up and wait for him to return as well, but had passed out before the current 5 am.

Tokiya sighed and grabbed a towel before going into the bathroom to shower. As he stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower, song lyrics danced through his head. He hated how catchy Hayato's annoying songs were and he hated how they got stuck in his head when he didn't want them there.

The idol hissed when the shower head shot icy bullets of water at him, but the water started getting warmer and the heat was comforting to his aching muscles. Vigorously scrubbing the shampoo out of his dark blue hair, he vaguely wondered why Otoya had been so insistent on staying up so late to watch his- no, Hayato's last concert, and then wait for, not Hayato, but _Tokiya_ to return home to praise him. It just didn't add up to him.

Sighing, he turned off the water and pulled the towel into the shower to towel himself off in the warmth of the steam before stepping out wet and naked into the cold air that was the rest of the bathroom. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and went back out into the dorm.

Tokiya caught movement from the corner of his eye, and not wanting to be seen in all his glory by his own roommate (that would be embarrassing), the idol gripped the towel around him and jerked his head towards the movement, only to find Otoya shivering slightly in his sleep.

Tokiya let out a relieved breath he didn't realize he was holding and got dressed in his pajamas. He then walked over to Otoya, who was curled up on one side, facing away from him, and still shivering. His face was quite flushed, and he had a thin sheen of sweat glazed over his face. Tokiya thought the boy might have gotten himself sick from being up too late or something, and placed the back of his hand to Otoya's forehead to check for a fever.

Otoya seemed pretty warm, and was beginning to let out small whimpers and hardly audible cries, but Tokiya could surprisingly hear them, despite his hearing being damaged from his own loud music. So the concerned teen went to retrieve a cold washcloth to put on his forehead.

However, when he returned, Otoya had somehow managed himself under his thick comforter to keep from shivering, but was still whimpering and covered in still more sweat.

Maybe the red-head was having a nightmare. Tokiya assumed that since his cries were miniscule, the nightmare would pass and he'd go back to a peaceful slumber, so he crawled into his bed after turning off the lights. He could already hear the birds outside chirping. Thank goodness it was Saturday.

Otoya continued whimpering, and the whimpers slowly got louder and evolved into pained moans. "Gah! N-noooo, don't-" and a particularly loud groan had Tokiya out of his own bed and going over to the red-head's to wake him up from his nightmare.

The blue-haired teen stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the room though once he heard his own name uttered from the lips of Otoya.

"Tokiy-AH!" Otoya moaned rather loudly and turned onto his back. His labored breaths did not go unnoticed by his roommate. A small tented area in the center of the comforter under which the moaning youth laid was also quite a prominent feature in the situation.

Tokiya could hardly believe what he was hearing as he stood stiffly in the center of the room, listening to his name being uttered in such a lustful way. Tokiya had never had a preference for guys or girls, but even though most would assume he liked Haruka, she was just a close friend and a great song writer to him, nothing more.

Tokiya hadn't really thought of anyone else in a romantic way either, but here he was, standing motionless in the middle of his dorm, watching his roommate having a wet dream about him, and pitching himself a nice tent in his pajama bottoms.

He unconsciously started palming his growing need through his pants and grunting softly in pleasured contentment. But the harder he rubbed his growing need, the weaker he felt, and his knees wobbled before giving out under him.

Unfazed, the idol fell to the floor with a slight thud and continued touching himself, dipping his own hand under the hem of his boxers to provide better friction he imagined Otoya giving him. He didn't even notice that his falling on the floor had jolted the red-head awake.

Otoya shot into a sitting up position before grabbing the side of his head in dizziness. He really needed to stop sitting up too fast. The hand he brought to his head though was sticky and he dared to palm his member, only to feel that he had not only ruined his pants, but was still erect, so the slight palming brought a wince from his lips.

"Otoya..." he heard a whisper from beside him. He glanced at the movement on the floor sideways before widening his eyes at the sight.

Tokiya was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, hand in his pants and jerking himself quite furiously... WHY?!

Otoya didn't even need to be told to snap out of his stupor before he was quickly hovering over the older idol. Tokiya was so caught up in pleasuring himself, that he didn't even notice until he felt a pair of soft lips crushing his own. The older boy shamelessly moaned into the red-head's hot mouth, removing his hands from his pants to reach up and tangle them in the other's hair.

Even though Otoya hovered over Tokiya, dominance was shared between them in their kiss. Their tongues mingled even though neither gave the other permission to enter, and that, somehow, was a silent and mutual agreement of its own.

Otoya ground his hips against Tokiya and within seconds, he was pinned to the floor, having all equality stripped from him... not that he cared. The red-head actually quite liked being dominated, especially by the older idol.

"Nnngh, T-Tokiya," he moaned breathily. In response, the mentioned teen began peppering light kisses and nips along Otoya's jaw and up to his ear, which he gently fondled with his moistened tongue.

Shivers ran up Otoya's spine and goosebumps quickly spread over his heated flesh. If he weren't already hard when the other managed to awaken him (which he was), he definitely was now!

"Otoya..." Tokiya whispered, "Look at what you've done to me." He nibbled lightly on the cartilage, causing Otoya inhale sharply, only for the breath to hitch in his throat, making a high-pitched hiccup sort of sound.

"You've turned me into a monster," the blue-haired boy said now, "And that just won't do." He was already maneuvering his unskilled hands up Otoya's torso and across his sun-kissed skin with his cold fingers. Taking a few seconds to admire the well-toned torso, Tokiya pulled the shirt up off of the red-head and immediately lowered his head to latch his mouth onto a nipple.

"A-ahn, T-Toki... Mnnngh." His breathing became labored again with short but heavy pants, and he was enjoying every second of what he was receiving. His pleasure only heightened when the one above him sucked a mark onto the now pert pink flesh and reached up his free hand to tweak the other one so one side wasn't being favored.

Sure, Otoya liked Tokiya, but he had never really thought of him like this until his dreams. Tokiya was Otoya's friend, and he wanted to be supportive, but trying to stay up watching the concert probably wasn't the best idea. In fact, that was probably how the idol was ingrained into his mind before going to sleep. But where the sexual interactions in his subconscious that night came from, would probably remain an unsolved mystery.

But a great mystery it was indeed because the two were investigating each other quite thoroughly. They were just lucky they didn't end up accidentally releasing their pent up frustration of the school's romance restriction on anyone else, or things might have ended quite differently.

By this time, Tokiya had began leaving a trail of hickeys down his roommate's torso and took the time to dip his tongue into the red-head's belly button. Otoya moaned again very loudly and bucked his hips into Tokiya's chest (because of their position).

He could feel it in his abdomen, the heat coiling and burning, and had Otoya not threaded his fingers through Tokiya's hair and given a bit of a harsh tug, he probably would have come right then.

"Ow! What was that-" but Otoya used his hands, still weaved through the other's hair, to bring him into another heated kiss. Tokiya couldn't complain, the red-head had a hot mouth and even though his roots were slightly stinging from the harsh treatment, it seemed to turn him on even more.

Tokiya pulled back, swiftly throwing off his shirt, and dived back into the kiss before his cute little roommate even noticed the retreat.

"Please, Tokiy-ah... Stop, nngh, teasing me," the red-head pulled back from a rather deep miss and whined, "I'm going to... c-come."

The blue-haired teen merely smirked at the aroused boy below him and returned to his ear to give it a nip and whisper, "As you wish."

The drawstring in Otoya's pajama pants was untied and loosened around the boy's slim hips. Tokiya then brought his head down to teasingly pull the pants down with the help of his blindingly white teeth. The breath coming in soft snorts from his nose tickled the skin above Otoya's boxers and sent even more goosebumps flying across his flesh.

Otoya reached for the drawstring of his roommate's pants but only managed to get it untied before the mentioned stopped his hands and held them in front of the two while Tokiya shimmied out of the pants himself. He didn't want Otoya to touch him yet, at least not _there_. He was saving his energy for something else, and he would surely lose his control if Otoya so much as brushed his fingers across his fully-erect member.

Tokiya was trying to savor every moment while staying in control, and Otoya was becoming quite frustrated with how slowly this made his roommate move. The red-head, despite how weak he was compared to the older idol, plus with the fatigue from having already ejaculated once in the same few hours, was somehow able to switch positions and pin down the blue-haired boy who taunted him.

Tokiya stared up at the smaller idol in shock. It was obvious that he had not expected this change in positions, and Otoya used this reaction to his advantage by slipping the boy below him out of his boxers without warning.

"Oooh-toy-AHH!~" Tokiya bucked harshly and let his head fall back against the rug as the latter gripped the base of his shaft tightly and gave it a gentle tug.

Being as early as it was, the sun was beginning to shine through the curtains. Any sane person would still be sleeping, and would obviously be upset if someone were to awaken them on their day off from all stressful things. Tokiya, unfortunately, did not seem to think about this, as the pleasure from his roommate's hand sent him into oblivion. If his conscience were there, it would probably be locked inside a closet somewhere, banging on the doors of his mind to be let out. Maybe that was where the small pulses in both their heads came from.

Otoya was realizing just how much he cared for his roommate. He had always been in love with Tokiya's voice. The way he sang was always so beautiful and confident. The way he talked always seemed to have a poetic musical feel to it as well. Maybe that was why the red-head talked so much around him, because he thrived to hear his voice, whether it was in reply to him, or simply to tell him to go away and leave him alone.

Now, the blue-haired boy, reduced to nothing but moans, sounded even more beautiful to Otoya. The way his name fell off the other's lips, almost like a song written especially for him, being sung by his favorite voice.

More desperate than ever, Otoya wriggled out of his boxers and ceased his hand movements on his favorite idol. "To-ki-ya~" he drug out each syllable when whispering in the mentioned boy's ear, a muffled yelp coming from him when the small idol bucked against Tokiya's groin.

"Please..." Otoya mewled softly when Tokiya bucked back up against him, "Fuck me..."

Otoya hadn't realized that Tokiya's hand had even been up by his mouth until it was suddenly brought down to forcefully stab at his ass.

"Ahhhhn! T-Toki... haa," Luckily, the older had been smart enough to suck on the digits before prodding the other or else Otoya would probably have screamed painfully rather than moan so sexily into his ear.

When a second finger joined the thrusting, Otoya began tensing up, so his favorite idol brought him into a hot kiss to distract and relax the boy as he scissored his fingers and added a third. The red-head all but turned to jelly and leaned on the other for support, gripping his shoulders hard enough to leave fingerprint bruises.

After removing his fingers and hearing Otoya whine slightly from the loss, the blue-haired idol removed his lips from his and huskily whispering into his ear, "Ride me."

Otoya's face all but flushed as brightly as his own hair, but he nodded slightly and lifted his hips a little so that they hovered over Tokiya's large member. Tokiya looked up into his almost-lover's nervous sanguine eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. Craning his neck up, he passionately captured his kiss-bruised lips and waited until the red-head was fully impaled on his manhood.

Tokiya swallowed Otoya's otherwise ear-piercing cry and coaxed him into another tongue battle. The blue-haired teen could feel the pulsing warmth relax a little around him, and when Otoya was fully focused on the movements of his own tongue, Tokiya jerked his hips upwards hard and listened to the red-head moan at having his prostate jabbed at the perfect angle.

From that moment forward, Tokiya wished he could say he didn't have to do much work, but even then, the red-head was moving his hips quite clumsily, not being able to find his own prostate again. So Tokiya, for both their sakes, flipped their positions once again.

The different angle had Otoya arching his back and whining quite wantonly. Tokiya was feeling more comfortable too and let out a deep contented groan.

With a just a few more thrusts, both were seeing white and came together, making the most beautiful music the morning had to offer.

The two mutually decided on Tokiya's bed and finally slept comfortably when light started oozing through the curtains. They dreamt of each other all night... er, day.

* * *

**This is my new OTP! ^w^**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story! I'm so grateful to all who reviewed and followed my SoRiku fic and I will be even more grateful to those who do react positively to this one. :)**

**I'm actually quite proud of this story. It started with a little idea, and even though I didn't think it would end up being too long, it's a HUGE story!**

**Please review! **

**~EchoKey**


End file.
